Y ahora que
by youko.miya
Summary: Hola de nuevo, la verdad es que solo agregue un poco de informacion y lo repare, no me gusto como lo colgue por primera vez, espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Y ahora que**

Una historia siempre es difícil de escribir pero de unos personajes tan complejos como los de de esta serie se hacen las cosas mas difíciles, sin embargo voy a intentarlo y vamos a ver como me sale.

**Resumen:** han pasado casi cuatro años desde Haru, algunas cosas de los OVAS, un destino que no pudo cambiarse, una pareja que muchos esperan, un personaje nuevo, cambios drásticos, yuri, yaoi, lemon, análisis de las relaciones, separaciones sorprendentes, decisiones que se deben asumir y la gran pregunta que algunos se hacen ¿Aun hay oportunidad para aquellos que no fueron valientes y afrontaron sus verdaderos sentimientos?

**1.- Un día normal en la vida de Yumi Fukuzawa**

Al despertar, percibió otro cuerpo al lado del suyo en la gran cama, por lo visto si pudo llegar en la madrugada tal como le comento en la corta conversación telefónica que mantuvieron la noche anterior, su brazo rodeando su cintura, de tal forma que su espalda estaba contra su pecho, sentía su respiración tranquila y pausada en la nuca, con la poca movilidad que le dejaba su pareja vio la hora en el pequeño reloj que tenia cerca, lanzo un fuerte suspiro y haciendo una serie de trucos logro salir de la cama, esperaba que no se molestara pero no podía quedarse en la cama ese día, tenia un examen y una presentación en la universidad y si de casualidad se le ocurría faltar sus compañeras le asesinarían sin contemplaciones.

Con rapidez se vistió y arreglo, estaba cerca de los 21 años y sin embargo, para algunos seguía teniendo un aspecto infantil, pero antes de marcharse se acerco con suavidad a la cama y deposito un beso rápido en la frente de la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio platino que dormía profundamente entre las sabanas negras, y al incorporarse una rápida mano la sujeto, en unos segundos estaba debajo de la rubia que la miraba con esos ojos grises que a veces parecían verdes, esta sonrió con lujuria y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Buenos días, Yumi-dijo la rubia mientras sus brazos la estrechaban con fuerza sin importar que le arrugaba la ropa

-Buenos días, Saeki-respondió mientras intentaba desasirse del fuerte abrazo al darse cuenta las intenciones que tenia su pareja-No puedo, tengo una presentación y debo llegar temprano a clase-Y con una agilidad sorprendente logro desprenderse del abrazo y lanzándole un beso a la hermosa mujer que se quedaba en la cama llena de deseo, huyo antes de que su amante le hiciera cambiar de planes porque ya conocía su enorme poder de persuasión, no en vano llevaba viviendo un año con Saeki Nakamura.

Las clases estuvieron llenas de trabajos, estaba cerca de terminar su segundo año en la Universidad de Lillian en la carrera de Publicidad, y por lo visto se lo iban a poner mas difícil que en primer año, la presentación le salio muy bien, tanto que logro un reconocimiento de la severa profesora de medios, por lo visto valía la pena tanta esfuerzo.

En el descanso para almorzar, fiel a su costumbre se quedo en uno de los muchos salones vacíos, aunque le encantaba pasearse por los amplios jardines que poseía la universidad, no tenia ganas de ver a Sachiko Kashiwagi con su habitual grupo de seguidoras, aunque extrañaba tener una conversación con su querida amiga Sei, sabia que esta estaba mas que ocupada en su ultimo año en la universidad y tratando de mantener su naciente relación con Mizuno Youko, algo que sabia le resultaba muy difícil por su habitual coqueteo con toda la población femenina y que Youko casi no le pasaba.

Al final del día, cuando termino el examen y su tercera reunión en la biblioteca con sus compañeras de grupo, emprendió el camino al departamento, en la salida de la universidad se encontró con Rei-sama que le saludo con muy poco animo, algo que era muy habitual en ella desde hacia dos años. Sin embargo, se decidió a tratar de animarla por lo que se quedo un rato mas buscando conversación, y cuando logro una pequeña sonrisa, decidió despedirse, se sentía observada pero no vio a nadie, así que tranquilizándose mentalmente se dirigió a la parada que le llevaría al metro.

Cuando llego a su casa, vio que seguramente Saeki le dejo algo para que cenara y comió con rapidez, se asomo al cuarto y vio a la rubia dormida, tomo un baño y se preparo para dormir, al acomodarse en la cama e ir a besar a su novia, fue apresada nuevamente por los ansiosos brazos y labios que tan bien conocía, y antes de que pudiera decir algo se encontró respondiendo con la misma fuerza.

Y mientras se hundía en ese aroma, en esa piel, en ese calor no pudo evitar dedicarle un fugaz pensamiento a esa chica que había… sido su primer amor, a la que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía borrar de su mente.

**2.- Mi triste realidad**

Como siempre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para salir del auto, su chofer estaba acostumbrado a que la hermosa joven, tardara mas de lo necesario, conocía el sufrimiento de la joven señora, pero fiel a las costumbres de la servidumbre no decía ni hacia nada, al fin cuando ella salio espero sus instrucciones, que mas o menos siempre eran un frió buenas noches y nos veremos por la mañana.

Y espero con su habitual paciencia a que caminara como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y en cierta forma lo era por la gran mentira que mantenía, hasta que se adentro en la enorme mansión en la que convivían dos personas que para el mundo eran la pareja mas hermosa, elegante e inteligente de la alta sociedad japonesa, pero que la verdad eran dos extraños, que estaban juntos solo cuando su presencia era requerida por sus padres, porque el resto del tiempo el esposo viajaba por motivos de trabajo, pero también para olvidar su amor no correspondido que se traducía en aventuras con jóvenes o compañeros de trabajo.

Por su parte la hermosa esposa repartía su tiempo entre la empresa que poco a poco aprendía a administrar, la universidad en la que iba por los conocimientos pero también para ver a cierta chica de cabello castaño pero siempre de lejos, porque esta dejo de hablarle cuando se caso y en los compromisos sociales que Suguru no podía atender por estar de viaje, siendo para todos una mujer admirable que sin duda hacia honor al alto apellido con el que nació.

Dejo su abrigo en la puerta con su ama de llaves, y sin ganas de nada fue hasta su ala de la mansión, todo el personal de la casa sabia que ella jamás compartía la cama con su marido, mas bien parecían un par de extraños que vivían juntos, el ama de llaves vio a esa hermosa joven que se estaba consumiendo poco a poco, por la tristeza y el dolor que le traía la decisión que hacia dos años tomo frente a un altar al unir su vida a alguien que no amaba.

Al llegar a su cuarto, no pudo mas, el verla compartir su maravillosa alegría con su otrora amiga, haciendo muestra de su nobleza al tratar de animarla, fue demasiado y mas sabiendo que esa noche dormiría en los brazos de esa mujer que era su pareja desde hacia mas de un año. Se desplomo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, de rabia, de desesperación, por todo lo que perdió y para que, por un estúpido legado familiar que estaba basado en mentiras, desde sus abuelos, y ahora ella fiel a la tradición, sacrificando lo que en verdad era importante, alejando de su lado los verdaderos afectos para vivir una existencia llena de falsedades. Continuo llorando, hasta que se agoto y haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, se quedo dormida.

**3.- En donde estas mi corazón**

Como casi siempre hacia por las noches en su departamento a oscuras, se sirvió un té y contemplo las calles, era su pasatiempo favorito desde hacia años, seguramente dentro de poco recibiría la acostumbrada llamada de su antigua onne sama, para después sentarse a hacer su trabajo de la universidad, la carrera de económicas que estudiaba le exigía bastante dedicación algo por lo que muchas veces daba gracias al cielo, porque de lo contrario se sumiría en una depresión terrible.

Su infierno particular, su gran pecado, amar a su prima, su amor distaba mucho de ser fraternal, su amor por Yoshino era apasionado, intenso, posesivo, lleno de variados matices y el que ella le correspondiera no le ayudaba, pensó que con el tiempo se le pasaría, que cuando ella estuviera mejor de salud, su preocupación disminuiría, pero no fue así, en cambio los sentimientos fueron creciendo, y su prima con sus celos y su posesión hacia ella en lugar de molestarla le encantaba.

Cuando se graduó de la escuela espero que la distancia disminuyera lo que ocurría entre ellas, pero su pequeña prima no parecía dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara, porque en las vacaciones estuvo a su lado la mayor del tiempo, causando una cantidad de situaciones muy chistosas pero que cuando la broma pasaba, terminaban con las dos a punto de besarse.

Ni que decir el espectáculo que le armo Yoshino cuando supo que se mudaría a un piso sola, al empezar la universidad, sus padres tenían muchos problemas y la verdad no querían que eso la perturbara en sus estudios, así que le ofrecieron pagarle el departamento lo cual ella acepto, pensando que sus padres a lo mejor arreglaban las cosas sin que ella estuviera por casa.

Pero Yoshino grito, lloro y la amenazo por si alguien iba a su departamento sin pasar antes por su aprobación, y en medio de la pelea, que resultaba muy incomoda para ella, al ver a Yoshino mas alterada que de costumbre, la vio tan bonita, tan deseable que lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarla para callarla, y lo mejor fue que Yoshino le correspondió, con ganas, con muchas ganas, solo se separaron por un momento de lucidez que ella tuvo. Ambas quedaron muy avergonzadas y casi no hablaron de lo ocurrido.

Ella se mudo a ese piso, e intento alejarse, no quería problemas para Yoshino, pero no sirvió de nada, a las pocas semanas de estar en la universidad, una tarde libre se fue a su departamento, quería descansar un rato y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, el timbre le saco de su letargo, y al abrir se sorprendió de ver a Yoshino en el uniforme del colegio, ni siquiera pudo saludarla, porque esta se lanzo a besarla y abrazarla, intento resistirse pero no pudo, demasiado tiempo conteniendo el deseo que compartian, sus ropas cayeron poco a poco, y se entregaron la una a la otra.

Después de esa tarde, Yoshino se volvió oficialmente su novia, no lo decían en el ámbito familiar, porque sabían que nadie lo aprobaría, pero para las demás Yoshino dijo claramente lo que eran y parecía dispuesta a liarse a golpes con la primera que hiciera o dijera algo en contra de su relación, sin embargo las reacciones fueron totalmente opuestas, Noriko y Shimako dijeron que ya era tiempo, Eriko sama solo comento que esperaba que su relación no perjudicara sus estudios y después salio con unos comentarios muy extraños acerca de las parejas, Sei sama las felicito, Youko sama solo sonrió con algo de tristeza, Yumi simplemente dijo que las envidiaba para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, Touko y la petite soeur de Yoshino quedaron un rato ligeramente shokeadas pero no hicieron ningún comentario, y por decisión unánime decidieron no comentarle nada a Sachiko.

Ella siguió con su carrera y feliz de estar con la persona que amaba, pero algo le indico que no podía relajarse, así que siempre estaba alerta, y tuvo razón porque un día todo se vino abajo.

El día que Yoshino y las demás se graduaron fue genial, todas estaban allí, sus padres y familiares, y al terminar la ceremonia, en la que sobraron felicitaciones, hubo un momento que se quedaron a solas, y Yoshino aprovecho para besarla, a pesar de su habitual precaución se dejo llevar, no se dio cuenta que alguien de su familia las vio, después los padres de su prima ataron cabos, Yoshino al llegar a casa tuvo una pelea terrible con sus padres al defender su relación, y los padres de ella le reclamaron, pero al final la apoyaron, pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando Yoshino fue enviada al extranjero sin revelar su destino.

Allí comenzó su duelo, lo intento todo pero le fue imposible, la localización de su prima era un misterio, y por mas indagaciones que hizo no encontró nada, así llevaba dos años, sola, y extrañando a rabiar a la persona que amaba, algunos días eran mejores que otros, pero el dolor siempre estaba allí, solo el estudio y el ejercicio constante le permitían agotarse, de tal forma que podía conciliar el sueño por unas pocas horas.

El ring del teléfono le saco de sus cavilaciones, ya era la hora de su terapia diaria, mas que todo para complacer a esa persona, antes de levantar el teléfono se hizo la pregunta de siempre ¿Dónde estas mi corazón? Levanto el auricular.

-Buenas noches, Eriko-san-dijo con cansancio

-Buenas noches, Rei. Cuéntame que tal tu día-respondió la otra calmada como siempre.

Sin saber que a miles de distancia, una chica de cabellos chocolates despertaba de un agitado sueño y su primer suspiro al incorporarse solo se escuchaba un nombre.

-Rei-mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos

**4.- Es difícil decir "Te amo"**

La vista era impresionante, el esbelto cuerpo de su novia apenas cubierto por una corta camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama de seda negro, rodeada de una cantidad impresionante de libros, apuntes y su laptop donde escribía a ratos o consultaba cosas, por lo visto el fin de año también se ponía intenso para los estudiantes de derecho, sin embargo al observarla tan atareada no le recordaba la cantidad de cosas que debía hacer, porque de lo contrario Kei le miraría mal y le insultaría por los siguientes seis meses, acusándola de que el sexo no le permitía pensar con claridad, y que le prestara mas atención a sus estudios,

No sabia como el novio de Kei la soportaba, pasaba mucho de los hombres, pero el tipo de verdad que era un santo, lo que le hacia merecedor de su admiración. Pero lo que mas le molestaba a Kei, seguramente era su facilidad para hacer todo desde ensayos hasta trabajos completos, bueno para algo debía tener talento, aparte de meterse en problemas, se decía mentalmente.

Decidió portarse bien, y servirle la cena que compro a la concentrada estudiante que ni siquiera hizo caso de su presencia, tal vez estaba molesta porque no pudo llamarla en todo el día, o quizás la vio hablando con la chica de la cafetería, era tan difícil mantener una relación estable, mas con su forma de ser.

_(Recuerdo compartido)_

_Su relación tuvo un comienzo algo fuera de lo común, ocurrió en el matrimonio de Eriko, Youko había llegado sola, luciendo el vestido más sexy que podía usar en su vida, sus hormonas andaban algo revolucionadas, después en la fiesta los hermanos de Eriko parecían dispuestos a echarle el guante a la ya no tan pequeña amiga de su hermana, intento distraerse con Yumi y las demás, pero esta se encontraba muy concentrada en estar alejada de Sachiko y bailar con su hermano._

_Se salio un rato a descansar y respirar un poco aire fresco, necesitaba relajarse, que la excitación que sentía por Youko se le pasara, pero esta al parecer tuvo la misma idea, porque también salio a tomar el fresco, se acerco a saludarla y charlar, pero se encontró con que Sei estaba molesta por su look tan sexy y por su coqueteo con toda la población masculina de la fiesta, comenzó una inesperada pelea entre ellas, y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder, al final Sei se marcho a su auto, pero Youko no estaba por dejarse ganar, así que fue detrás de ella, cuando Sei iba a abrir la puerta de su Bettle amarillo, el brazo de Youko la cerro de nuevo y le hizo enfrentarla._

_Sei bajo la mirada, pero cuando Youko la obligo a encararla, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue besarla, para enojarla y que le dejara ir en paz, pero se sorprendió cuando Youko le correspondió, se dejo llevar por el beso, que se hizo mas y mas profundo, sus manos se movieron por si solas, para acariciar lo que permitía el escote del vestido, Sei lo hacia conciente de que se estaba buscando una buena cachetada ante su audacia, pero por el contrario Youko estaba mas que dispuesta a que las caricias siguieran y se hicieran mas audaces, a dejarse a hacer de todo, porque las manos de ella también la estaban explorando debajo de la camisa que se había puesto, porque fiel a su costumbre había ido de chaqueta y pantalón con aspecto algo varonil, se separaron un instante para darse cuenta el estado en el que estaban, las ropas desarregladas, el maquillaje ligeramente corrido y el cabello revuelto, el aura de deseo insatisfecho se hacia presente entre las dos, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, se metieron en el auto sin pronunciar palabra, donde se besaron de nuevo, pero la incomodidad del sitio se no les permitió besarse como querían y se aguantaron hasta llegar a la casa de Youko que era la que estaba mas cerca._

_Apenas abrieron la puerta del apartamento, Sei la recostó contra la pared y volvió a besarla, sus manos retomaron su exploración por el escote del vestido, pero Youko le hizo quitarse chaqueta y desabrochar la camisa, luego Sei la arrastro al suelo, y lo hicieron allí mismo en la entrada del apartamento de Youko._

_Las inhibiciones de ambas se fueron a quien sabe donde, porque gimieron ante las atrevidas caricias, se hicieron daño al perder el control, y gritaron sin importarle lo que dijeran los vecinos al llegar al orgasmo que fue abrumador._

_Luego al descansar un rato, se fueron a la cama de Youko donde se dedicaron a acariciarse hasta la extenuación, la una porque desde hacia mucho tiempo su cuerpo necesitaba el alivio que proporcionaba el sexo y la otra porque se había armado de valor al ponerse ese vestido con el fin de ver que reacción causaba en Sei que seguía soltera y ahora estaba muy interesada en ella, así solo fuera una por una noche. Al final cayeron agotadas y se quedaron dormidas._

_Esa mañana despertó desnuda en su propia cama, con dolor en todo el cuerpo, y al observarse con detenimiento, vio marcas en su pechos, al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, lo que hizo y se dejo hacer enrojeció de vergüenza, pero al ver que estaba sola en su cama, estuvo a punto de ponerse llorar, así que antes de hacerlo prefirió meterse en la ducha a fin de que el agua borrara ese olor de su piel, aunque sabia que por mas que lo intentara no lo podía sacar de su memoria._

_Mientras el agua caía por su esbelto cuerpo estaba tan concentrada que no escucho el correr de la puerta del baño, solo el silbido la saco de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse a una sonriente Sei vestida únicamente con la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de admiración._

_-Sabes es malo bañarse sola, se ahorra mas agua cuando son dos, no lo sabias-dijo tranquilamente, pero en sus ojos se veía deseo._

_No sabia que hacer pero antes de que pudiera responder, Sei se quito la camisa quedando en iguales condiciones que ella y se metió a la ducha, ni que decir que aprovecharon el dia para explorar su recién descubierta compatibilidad sexual._

_Después de esa vez, Sei siguió buscándola, al principio parecía solo algo basado en el sexo que resultaba fantástico, pero les faltaba mas, así que de repente se encontró teniendo llaves del apartamento de Sei, por lo que ella también se las dio; después escapadas los fines de semana a románticos sitios, o simplemente se quedaba con ella para dormir o hacerle compañía cuando debía estudiar hasta tarde, y por último una vez que se consiguieron con Shimako, Sei la presento como su pareja._

_No obstante, a pesar de que tenían un compromiso, pasaban por momentos difíciles, en primer lugar el constante coqueteo de Sei, que no sabia si lo hacia por fastidiar o porque en verdad quería algo mas, en segundo lugar el tema Sachiko/Yumi, debido principalmente a la desaprobación de Sei a la actual pareja de Yumi y según ella era por culpa de la reina del Hielo, sobrenombre que le gustaba usar para referirse a Sachiko, por lo que ella se sentía en la obligación de defender a su antigua hermana pequeña, y por ultimo la incapacidad de ambas para decir te amo._

_Eriko les había insultado por separado, cuando les preguntaba por como marchaban las cosas, al obtener siempre la misma respuesta, les decía que cual era el miedo y les regañaba por expresar sus sentimientos y arreglar las cosas. No obstante ninguna daba el brazo a torcer y se conformaban con lo que tenían._

_(Fin del recuerdo compartido)_

Volviendo al presente arreglo el plato lo mejor que pudo, por suerte prefería comprar antes de ponerse a cocinar, a pesar de que Yumi le decía que lo mejor era cocinarle a la persona que estaba junto a ella. Se acerco con suavidad a Youko y le presento el plato, esta le sonrió en agradecimiento y comenzó a comer, al terminar fue a la cocina a dejar su plato, mientras aprovechaba a darle un vistazo a su novia, porque la verdad le inquietaba cuando esta se quedaba quieta, porque no sabia que haría a continuación, se distrajo arreglando la cocina, cuando de repente unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, se asusto bastante, a pesar del tiempo Sei continuaba siendo silenciosa y le sorprendía con la guardia baja.

Hizo que le encarara, le sonrió para calmarla, satisfecha de que aun podía asustarla, pero al mirarse a los ojos no pudo evitarlo y se inclino para darle un suave beso en sus provocativos labios, pero después de uno, siguió otro un poco mas intenso, después otro y otro, cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos ya estaban bien ubicadas debajo de la ropa de Youko, dejo sus labios para juguetear con su cuello, mientras los gemidos de Youko iban incrementándose.

Sabia que tenia que safarse, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo, las manos de Sei tocando partes de su cuerpo que solo ella conocía, que sabia muy bien la volvían loca.

-Tengo que estudiar-alcanzo a susurrar en el oído de Sei, mientras los hábiles dedos de la rubia se hundían en su intimidad haciéndola gemir.

-Lo se, pero solo será un rato-respondió esta concentrada en darle placer-Después nos pondremos a estudiar, pero ahora déjame sentirte, por favor Youko.

Ya no era capaz de pensar con coherencia, ante las caricias de esa mujer que la volvía loca en todos los sentidos, a la que amaba con todo su corazón, pero que sabia que podía ahuyentar si le decía de sus sentimientos, así que para no traicionarse, se dedico a corresponderle, la beso en los labios y sus manos se entregaron de lleno a la labor de desnudar a su amante.

Solo pararon un momento para ir al cuarto y allí terminaron de desvestirse, para dedicarse la una a la otra por entero, pero a pesar del placer que pudieran compartir ambas sabían que faltaba algo, que se reducía simplemente a dos palabras, que ambas se sentían incapaces de pronunciar.

**5.- Conversación a media noche**

Las luces estaban bajas en aquel club solo para ejecutivos, el constante ir y venir de camareros, solo se oían risas y conversaciones que podían ir desde tratos importantes de negocios a cosas sumamente banales.

En el medio de todo esto un hombre muy atractivo, alto y de unos ojos oscuros que siempre parecían burlones, miraba desinteresadamente el lugar, volvió a concentrarse en su copa, reviso la hora una vez mas, estaba cansado, solo estaba allí porque necesitaba hablar antes de volver a su "perfecta vida".

De repente un hombre cercano a los treinta se sentó a su lado y ordeno lo de siempre, una copa de coñac que Suguru sabia duraría toda la noche, porque de lo contrario el novio de Higashi se molestaría mucho.

-Buenas noches, Suguru-san

-Buenas noches, Higashi-san-respondió educadamente

-Por lo visto no tienes muchos ánimos de hablar hoy, normalmente siempre me regañas por mi tardanza-dijo el otro

-No hay forma de que cambies asi que para que sigo enojandome, si creo que después te burlas de mi-menciono con tranquilidad

-En cuanto a lo de cambiar lo veo difícil, ni siquiera Takato ha podido hacerlo, solo ha ganado en una cosa-dijo mientras bebia un sorbo de su copa-y eso porque no me gusta dormir solo-sonriendo ladinamente

-Asi que eso es en lo unico que ha logrado cambiarte, aunque yo creo que no es lo unico, porque tengo entendido que no has podido serle infiel con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo y eso que te convenia-comento con tranquilidad.

Hisashi ante el comentario tosio un poco, y bebio un poco mas de su copa, mientras le echaba una mirada apreciativa a Suguru, que este capto enseguida, mientras sonreia burlonamente.

-Pues la verdad no estas nada mal, pero acertaste de nuevo, no quiero mandar al diablo una excelente relación solo por una noche de placer, por mas conveniente que sea para mi negocio-respondio Hisashi mientras rememoraba su existencia hasta hacia un año, cuando en una noche de absoluta borrachera acabo en el campus de la universidad de Kioto, y fue salvado por un joven de apenas 18 años, en todos los aspectos no solo a de enfermar de pulmonía sino de la locura que era su vida, desde que Kenji era su pareja, impuso orden en su vida, y cuando el queria desobedecerlas, el chiquillo porque asi le decia Suguro, mas al saber la diferencia de edades, no le hablaba o simplemente se negaba a dormir con el, lo que era el peor castigo que le podian imponer. Abandonando sus recuerdos volvio a prestarle atención a su particular amigo.

-no tienes animos de volver, cierto-afirmo con tranquilidad-lo digo porque pareces un condenado a muerte, y esta vez llevas mas tiempo de lo que normalmente te quedas en la ciudad

-Bueno, al menos no has perdido el toque, si a todo, tengo unas "enormes" ganas de volver a mi ciudad donde todo el mundo me vigila, a mi linda casa en la que me siento un extraño, a mi amante y hermosa esposa con la que me comunico por medio de mi ama de llaves, a mis "maravillosos" padres que son incapaces de ver lo que hice por ellos y…-en ese momento comenzo a llorar, se desinflo, fue incapaz de seguir con su discurso al pensar en ese chico de cabellos castaños

El otro entendio a la perfeccion las acciones del pelinegro, lo conocia por casi dos años, cuando los dos aparte de ser hombres de negocios, eran gays en un mundo donde aun no existia una total tolerancia, pero a diferencia de Suguru, el no tuvo que casarse para demostrar lo contrario, simplemente su vida privada estaba muy lejos de la profesional, no llegaron a nada simplemente porque se encontraban muy entretenidos con sus respectivos "amantes", y cuando quedaron libres el conocio a Kenji, después algo extraño ocurrio y terminaron siendo amigos.

Hisashi fue por un tiempo el tipo que sacaba a Suguru de los lios que este se buscaba, y cuando por fin se harto, tuvieron una amarga discusión, después Suguru le conto toda su historia, y aunque en un principio quiso golpearle por arruinar su vida de esa forma, se dio cuenta que nada se ganaba asi que opto por ofrecerle una amistad sincera con el compromiso de que este no siguiera destruyendose.

Asi que iniciaron una relacion en la que Suguru se dedicaba a hablar o mas bien quejarse de su vida, y el simplemente le escuchaba hasta que este se cansaba, le consolaba cuando lloraba, y una que otra vez lo obligaba a dormir, porque a veces tenia miedo de que Suguru cometeria una estupidez, sus conversaciones normalmente tenian lugar pocas horas antes de que el señor Kashiwagi se marchase a su perfecta vida en la ciudad de Tokio.

Suguru se bebio de golpe su copa, tratando de frenar el llanto, si al menos ese Yuki le hubiera dado una esperanza, pero aquel chico siempre le miro con miedo y después de su ultimo intento de forzar las cosas, Yuki simplemente se nego a salir con el. Y para terminar, se busco la universidad que estuviera lo mas lejos posible de él. El queria tiempo, quiso buscarlo y explicarle, intentar reparar las cosas, pero el anuncio repentino de su compromiso, su boda y el viaje de luna de miel tan repentino, no le permitio hablarle.

Suguru comprendio muchas cosas, es muy diferente efectuar planes con la fuerza y la despreocupación de la juventud, a verlas de otra manera al convertirte en adulto que tenia que cumplir muchas funciones y responsabilidades, en algunas ocasiones se cuestionaba al pensar que con todo el poder que tenia, no era feliz y el horizonte se vislumbraba cada vez mas negro para el y Sachiko.

Existen ironias en la vida, realmente que en algunas ocasiones pueden dar risa, Sachiko y el se parecian en muchos aspectos, los dos delgados y atractivos, educados en los mas exclusivos colegios de japon, siempre distinguidos con los mas altos honores y por sus naturales dotes, e increíblemente los dos enamorados de dos hermanos tan diferentes que sin embargo los completaban en totalidad.

La tesitura y rigidez de Sachiko encontró relajación, cariño y risas en Yumi y por su parte, su locura y cinismo halló un contrapunto exacto en la serenidad y paciencia de Yuki, que sabia imponerse ante su lado burlón.

-Dos años, no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años-musito entre dientes, con un dolor muy profundo en esas palabras, mientras las lagrimas menguaban, termino su copa e hizo una seña para que le pusieran otra ronda.

Hisashi entendió las acciones del pelinegro, en cierta forma buscaba la manera de aturdirse antes de marcharse a su ciudad natal, donde el horizonte se vislumbraba cada vez más triste. Por esta vez, el alto hombre decidió no intervenir, dejaría que el joven se dejara caer en el fondo del vaso y después lo escoltaría a su solitaria habitación de hotel, donde lo dejaría profundamente dormido y el se iría después a casa, agradecido de tener a Takato en su vida.

Después de varias copas, Suguru se encontró tan perdido que cualquiera que tuviese ganas de aprovecharse, podría haber tenido suerte, no obstante Hisashi pago la cuenta, y haciendo gala de fuerza y paciencia lo llevo a su hotel. Al dejar el cuerpo inerte del poderoso Kashiwagi, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de lastima por aquel joven hombre, con solo 23 años, era quizás el tipo más infeliz que había conocido en sus treinta años de vida, y el tenia en su haber muchas experiencias infelices pero lo de Suguru parecía irreparable.

Decidió no seguir contemplando y pensando en el cuadro que tenía enfrente, arropo al hombre y asegurándose que estaba bien dormido se marcho de la hermosa suite. Pero, como estaba preocupado hablo con el encargado del piso y por medio de un estimulo económico, le pidió que de vez en cuando le echara un vistazo, a lo que el hombre al ver los billetes accedió amablemente. Y algo más tranquilo con su conciencia se fue a su casa.

……..


	2. Chapter 2

**6.- La reconfortante experiencia de vivir en pareja**

Se despertó buscando el calor de su amante, sintiéndose abandonada en el medio de la noche, algo extraño, normalmente sentía los cambios de la cama que desde hacía un par de años compartía con su alma gemela. Decidió resolver el misterio de la ausencia de su compañera, y sintiéndose un poco reticente a abandonar el calor de las sabanas, se levanto, buscando una bata que le permitiera cubrir la desnudez de su cuerpo, al encontrarla se la coloco y se encamino fuera de su habitación, el lugar resultaba pequeño fiel a la arquitectura japonesa para aquellos miles de personas que viven en sitios con poco espacio.

Reviso el baño, cocina y sala; suspiro con tranquilidad y dándose un pequeño regaño por no recordar las costumbres de su pareja, se dirigió al pequeño jardín zen que habían creado entre las dos, allí la encontró, meditando, práctica que desde que había salido del colegio Católico Lillian se hizo frecuente en su vida.

Conociendo a Noriko, Shimako se dispuso a esperar cuando esto ocurría y ella se despertaba, se sentó en la entrada del jardín y vigilo atentamente a su amante. Porque no le gustaba interrumpir cuando su amada quería pasar unos cuantos momentos en meditación fiel a las costumbres budistas que practicaba y que por un tiempo abandono al estar en el colegio, sin embargo sus convicciones no habían cambiado y era una fiel creyente de Buda, que simplemente se adapto el tiempo necesario y después volvió a su vida normal. No obstante en esa pequeña transición de tres años Noriko se enamoro y se robo una aspirante a novicia, sin hacer nada violento.

Desde pequeña Shimako se cuestiono las creencias que se le inculcaron, le parecía que no satisfacía sus ansias de conocer o saber más, no se sentía completa, no le llenaba del todo, sin embargo para no molestar a sus padres siempre resultaba haciendo lo correcto por lo que prefirió callarse y seguir adelante, no obstante, aunque algunas veces su padre parecía hecho para situaciones embarazosas, entendió la congoja mal disimulada de su hija y aunque le sorprendió con su petición le dejo entrar en un colegio católico, a pesar de que el hecho le podría traer algunos problemas a su reputación, por lo que su hija siempre le agradecería, debido a todos los cambios para bien que trajo en su vida su estancia en el Colegio Lillian.

Shimako para algunos simbolizaba la perfecta chica occidental, aparte de su belleza que en algunas ocasiones parecía deslumbrante y angelical que dejaba a muchos sin palabras, se conmovía cuando la situación lo ameritaba o sabia que palabras emplear de acuerdo a cada momento, supo enfrentar el alma torturada de Sei, entendió las maquinaciones de Youko sama y Eriko sama cuando la invitaron a la mansión de las Rosas con la excusa de necesitar ayuda extra, supo rechazar a Ogasawara Sachiko cuando esta le propuso que fueron soeurs sin generar ningún tipo de resentimiento, en fin parecía que la hermosa admiradora de los ginkos no tenía ningún tipo de problema. Pero aun así, a pesar de sentirse atraída por ciertos elementos del catolicismo aun no se sentía completa.

No obstante, su vida cambio cuando se encontró con unos profundos ojos marrones que la miraban embelesados mientras las flores de cerezo caían sobre ella en una mañana de primavera, al principio las dos compartieron un vinculo nuevo y excitante para las dos, por una parte una Noriko inconforme con la elección de escuela se encontró con una joven con muchos secretos y por su parte Shimako que se sentía abandonada por su particular onee sama, consiguió un espíritu fuerte e inquebrantable que la apoyaba sin medir las consecuencias. Después de las diversas confrontaciones que sostuvieron, desarrollaron una relación soeur para cumplir con los requisitos de la Escuela, por su constante cercanía; pero ambas sabían que el vínculo del rosario no era necesario porque lo que compartían resultaba muy fuerte e indestructible.

Después su vida escolar se desarrollo con calma y tranquilidad, el viaje a Europa, los festivales escolares, la graduación de las rosas, cuando sus amigas asumieron el puesto de rosas superiores, sin embargo, hubo sucesos que hicieron que ambas reflexionaran, entre ellas fue el comienzo de una relación abierta y sentimental entre Yoshino y su prima Rei, que aunque se sospechaba siempre se preguntaron si tendrían el valor para comenzarla; el alejamiento lento pero metódico por parte de Sachiko hacia Yumi ante su inminente boda.

Pero lo más importante, fue el cambio de la atracción que sentían la una hacia la otra, Shimako se encontró varias veces totalmente abstraída en la contemplación de los labios de Noriko, los abrazos que compartían se hacían más largos, disfrutaban de la tibieza de sus cuerpos cuando compartían un paraguas, entre otras cosas. Y lo más fuerte fue cuando comenzaron a tener celos la una por la otra. Ambas lucharon contra el sentimiento, pero sobretodo Shimako que por sus creencias sentía que estaba cometiendo el peor de los pecados y Noriko se sentía desorientada al percatarse de sus inclinaciones, algo en lo que realmente no había pensado en profundidad.

En la graduación se sentían perdidas, no obstante hicieron su mejor cara, después de la reunión de despedida, no fueron capaces de hablar con sinceridad; después estallo la situación con Rei y Yoshino, todas acudieron a consolar a la dolida Rei.

Yumi, Sei-sama, Youko-sama y Touko-chan salieron varias veces a efectuar llamadas, fueron a casa de los padres de Yoshino e intentaron por todos los medios conocidos dar con el paradero de la explosiva morena. Y por su parte Eriko-sama, Noriko y ella intentaron calmar a Rei, fueron días bastante intensos a nivel emocional, en un momento que tuvieron a solas Noriko le abrazo con desespero, como si buscara retenerla, cuando quisieron darse cuenta ambas estaban sumergidas en un profundo beso mientras lloraban lagrimas de felicidad pero también de miedo al darse cuenta el significado que tenían sus besos.

Se separaron abruptamente ante la llegada de las demás, sin embargo el sonrojo de sus mejillas indicaba que ambas se sentían confundidas por lo sucedido. Cuando lograron que Rei en cierta forma se resignara y prometiera no hacer nada estúpido llevada por el profundo dolor que se alojaba en su alma, se marcharon cada una a sus casas y a continuar con sus vidas con el compromiso de siempre estar pendiente de Rei.

Shimako después de meditarlo varias veces y al comprender que su aparente vocación no era tan fuerte, desistió de ser monja, después de conversarlo largas horas con su padre decidió comenzar una carrera en el mundo de la Teología Cristiana, una elección de carrera bastante particular en un país en la que mayoría de sus miembros practicaban el sintoísmo; de igual forma no dejo su interés por el medio ambiente por lo que se alisto en una Organización No Gubernamental dedicada a la defensa del mismo, por otro lado a Noriko aun le quedaba un año como Rosa, por lo que cada una se enfoco en sus deberes e intentaron alejarse.

Pero la atracción seguía allí, si estaban demasiado cerca se sentían sumamente intranquilas por lo que evitaban quedarse a solas en las pocas reuniones que se presentaban entre los miembros del Yamayurikai, que siempre resultaban incompletas porque al parecer Sachiko Ogasawara, parecía decidida a evitar a Yumi, y esta ante las circunstancias hizo su mejor esfuerzo y siguió adelante.

Shimako sonrió al recordar aquella tarde cuando Sei Satou, llego de improviso al templo donde vivía para saludarla, a pesar de su sorpresa al ver a esa intrigante mujer que muchas deseaban y nadie parecía ser capaz de atrapar, tomaron un té en la sala en el habitual silencio por el que se distinguía su relación, su conversación fue sumamente tranquila y llena de trivialidades, no obstante ella no bajaba la guardia, conocía a su onne-sama, y sabia que esta no era una mujer que se dedicara a las visitas sociales por gusto; algo debía estar buscando o intentando averiguar.

No la decepciono, al acompañarla al auto cuando la visita se termino, la rubia la sorprendió al abrazarla de sorpresa y susurrarle al oído "No dejes que la felicidad se te escape, por unas tontas ideas". Intento refutar esta simple afirmación pero su ex onne sama no la dejo, y con una de sus intrigantes sonrisas se marcho, antes de que pudiese contestarle.

Fue una larga noche para ella, tenía que trabajar en un ensayo para una de sus clases, no obstante se paso gran parte de la noche, recordando las palabras de Sei y rememorando todos aquellos momentos compartidos con Noriko, sabía que las palabras de la rubia estaban relacionadas con su alejamiento de la enérgica chica que había sido su hermana menor por dos años, en los que le hizo sentir completa y más viva que nunca.

Duro pensativa un largo tiempo, no le suponía problema para ella, ya que la mayoría de sus compañeras se habían acostumbrado a su tranquilo carácter y su padre, la verdad el monje, prefería lidiar con el templo que intentar comprender a sus hijos, sobre todo a su melancólica hija. Los acontecimientos se precipitaron el día que Yumi las reunió a casi todo el Yamayurikai, excepto la siempre ausente Sachiko Kashiwagi y a la explosiva Yoshino, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, por lo que una abatida Rei era la que se hacía presente.

Todas se sorprendieron cuando Yumi llego acompañada de una hermosa rubia platinada, que sin duda estaba cerca de sus treinta, y más tomadas de la mano, cuando las presento conocieron a Nakamura Saeki y esta, les quito la duda que se había sembrado en la mente de todas, al decir con tranquilidad: "Encantada, soy la novia de Yumi". Esta parecía tan feliz y tranquila, que si alguna no le gusto la situación se mordieron la lengua ante cualquier tipo de comentario suspicaz o soez que quisiera salir a flote. Después de las presentaciones de rigor y un rato un tanto incomodo, lograron crear un ambiente medianamente distendido que permitió una velada sin problemas.

Por su parte Shimako, se sintió sumamente extrañada ante el comportamiento de su ex hermana pequeña, ya que esta rehuyó su mirada toda la noche, y cuando se despidieron fue algo frio, como si no le importara el poco tiempo que compartieron, no hubo ofertas para acompañarse hasta las parada del autobús que la llevaría a casa, cosa que antes Noriko hacia sin dudar, siempre cuidándola. No supo reaccionar ante esto y se quedo contemplando la marcha de su antigua imotou.

Poco días después, se encontró sentada en un café compartiendo un té con Yumi, solo hacía falta la presencia de Yoshino, algo que a ambas las ponía un tanto melancólicas, y a pesar de que no se tenían tanta confianza entre ellas, fue inevitable preguntar por la ahora novia de la chica de las coletas. Como siempre Yumi hizo una de sus caras y un ruidito típico de un monstruo ante lo directo de la pregunta, no obstante le respondió, le conto como se había descubierto lesbiana, hizo una leve mención de su amor no correspondido y después como en un corto seminario se descubrió observando a la hermosa rubia, levemente le conto de su lucha interna por comenzar una relación con una mujer que sabía que sería totalmente fuera del armario, y como al final el ser feliz gano ante sus miedos.

Mientras se descubría totalmente identificada con la historia de su compañera, y aparte se admitía totalmente enamorada de Noriko, Shimako tomo una decisión, lucharía por su amor, algo le decía que el comportamiento de la bella chica de ojos marrones estaba razonado en alejarse de ella y no lo iba a permitir. Termino agradeciendo a una desconcertada Yumi por compartir ese té con ella y se marcho.

Noriko se encontraba ocupada entre exámenes y su finalización de su ciclo en Lillian, terminando de asesorar a su hermana pequeña en el relevo ante el Yamayurikai, algo un tanto increíble ya que había afirmado que rompería con las rosas cuando Shimako dejara Lillian, pero al final se unió a la tradición y se convirtió en una rosa mas. Pero cuando vio a la hermosa Shimako esperando en la puerta de Lillian, se sintió un tanto acorralada e intento evitarla, pero no contaba con la tozudez de Shimako, después de un cómico intento de huida se rindió y accedió a caminar con la bella chica que poseía su corazón. Cuando estuvieron a solas en un parque, Shimako la abrazo un largo rato y se negó a dejarla ir, se sintieron tan bien, tan completas, tan llenas de paz, y Shimako no pudo contenerse más, busco los labios de Noriko, y esta correspondió un largo rato, solo se separaban para respirar, pero solo por unos instantes porque volvían a besarse apasionadamente.

No hubo necesidad de hablar, y cuando Noriko tomo su mano, simplemente se dejo llevar, llegaron a casa de esta en cuestión de unos veinte minutos, la casa estaba sola y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban juntas, volviendo a besarse y quitándose la ropa, se exploraron con timidez al principio, pero había una mutua comprensión, y cuando se dieron cuenta compartieron un clímax lleno de placer y dicha. Durante la tarde y parte de la noche, solo se escucharon gemidos y jadeos del placer compartido, y cuando por fin se dispusieron a dormir, se expresaron su amor con palabras.

Shimako le pidió a Noriko que se convirtiera en su novia, a lo que esta acepto encantada, poco tiempo después lo hablaron con sus respectivas familias, y aunque los padres de Noriko se impactaron ante la noticia lo aceptaron al ver la tozudez de su hija, y el padre de Shimako al ver a su hija feliz con la fuerte presencia de la chica de cabellos negros, simplemente les bendijo.

Cuando Noriko se graduó de la escuela, la petición de ambas fue vivir juntas, y con el apoyo de sus padres lograron ese pequeño piso, Noriko inicio sus estudios en Biología, y a pesar de que recibían un estipendio de sus padres ambas buscaron un trabajo de horas y crearon su nido de amor.

Vivir juntas les resulto fácil, se querían con ganas y tomaban las decisiones juntas, cuando la morena expreso su deseo de un sitio budista no se opuso sino mas bien la ayudo con la decoración, no importaba la diferencia de carreras se acompañaban a estudiar, y más de una vez, Noriko la llevo a la cama cuando se quedo dormida sobre los libros, y su relación física era sumamente apasionada. A veces mientras hacían la cena o compartiendo el desayuno se descubria tocando a Noriko, no importando dejar la comida a medias, terminaban desnudándose en la sala y demostrándose el amor que compartían. La cama era el lugar de sus apasionados encuentros, aunque también disfrutaban de su compañía para cualquier cosa, cuando hacían las compras, al caminar por el parque, los días que ayudaban en el templo del padre de Shimako, o a veces simplemente se abrazaban en el pequeño sofá mientras la belleza de ojos almendrados leía un poco de poesía. Al mismo tiempo respetando las creencias de cada una, ella aun hacia algunas practicas católicas y Noriko presentaba sus respetos a sus creencias budistas.

Shimako salió de su ensoñación al sentirse observada y descubrió que Noriko la miraba como cuando contemplaba algo interesante en su microscopio, y amplió su sonrisa.

-Parece que pensabas en algo realmente agradable-dijo Noriko mientras se acercaba

- Algo así- respondió enigmáticamente la hermosa chica

- Quieres decírmelo-mientras estrechaba su cintura y la miraba con fijeza

-Creo que no, me gusta más que imagines que puede ser-depositando un leve beso en los irresistibles labios de Noriko

-sabes muy bien que puedo torturarte por esto y puedo hacerte confesar-dijo juguetonamente

-Bueno hazlo, quiero ver como lo intentas

Ante el reto la respuesta de Noriko no tardo en llegar, se aparto y desanudo la cinta de la bata exponiendo el bello cuerpo de su pareja y se inclino para besar un pezón, después lo rodeo con su lengua y succiono con fuerza mientras una de sus manos llego hasta la espalda para atraerla más hacia ella, la respuesta en gemidos no tardo en llegar, por lo que antes de hacerle el amor allí mismo, la llevo a la habitación. Shimako disfrutaba enormemente las atenciones de su novia sobre ella y claro que si, amaba vivir en pareja.


End file.
